


Her Baby Boy

by fabulousweapon, grnidshrk



Series: Shades In the Grey: Paradise Skies [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousweapon/pseuds/fabulousweapon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/grnidshrk/pseuds/grnidshrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was her baby boy, her baby eagle... He was growing up far too fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Baby Boy

Six year old Danny Wiliams was having tea with Miss Georgette Lowe, enraptured with the stories she was telling him, when his Ma’s voice echoed through the room.

“Daniel Liam Williams! We’re late for dinner with your grandparents, now you better stop playing with whomever it is this instant!”

Danny couldn’t help the squeak that came out of his mouth and quickly apologized to his current hostess, “’m sorry Mizz Lowe, but Ma’s callin’ me. Can we do this again?”

The much older woman laughed, her faded gray tinged skin barely crinkling at the corner of her eyes. “Of course Daniel, you know I’m not going to get any older or go anywhere. I will see you when you next have a chance for tea.”

He grinned at her and bowed slightly as taught him, she watched as the young Shade Walker shifted back into the word of the living.

Danny bounced in front of his Ma as she straightened him out with a look of fond exasperation.

“Danny,” she sighed, “I know you can shift back and forth between the living and the Fade easily, but you need to try and stay here. You have to live here amongst the living, too.”

She held back a laugh at the petulant pout on his face, “Come on son, you can talk to your Gran all about it, you two always were the strongest of us at shifting to see the dead.”

The glee on her eldest’s face warmed her heart as she bundled up Nora, remembering the night her husband had panicked when their first born was no longer in his crib.

It had been hard for her to explain it all to him, as she had never really had the aptitude or the power to shift at will like her son. It had something to do with genetics but more with the person’s soul and their strength. There had been a Shadow Guide in her family for the past 500 years; their line was relatively strong.

Death had touched them, had become a part of all of them, but very few, like their son, could utilize it the way he and her mother could.

Shadow Guides, or Shade Walkers, are spread throughout every civilization, despite being under different names, each of them taking on a different form, but they still served a purpose. They helped Death by helping the deceased to move on, sometimes protecting them from those who’d use them, feast and devour their souls.

She grinned as she remembered the day when Danny had climbed a tree in their backyard and couldn’t find a way down, not that he wanted to. He had enjoyed being high up in the branches, despite she and his father pleading for him to get down, and they could hear his giggles floating toward them on the wind. It still didn’t save either of them from almost having a heart attack when he had jumped from the branches that were far above the roof of their own home, then suddenly he wasn’t their little boy anymore, no, he was a young bird taking his first flight.

She worried for the day when her son faced his first demon. That he would be hurt, that he would end up permanently in the Fade; she hoped he didn’t face one for a good long time because she’d always be his mother, in life and in death.

She loved her little son, her youngling predator, living more amongst the Dead than the Living.

He was her baby boy, her baby eagle. He was growing up far too fast.


End file.
